


借火（中）

by renjianfeipin



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin





	借火（中）

【8】

 

不出十五分钟，Plan就在家门口看到了那个穿着墨蓝色西装的男人。他神情紧绷，似乎遭遇了什么极其不顺心的事，见到Plan，他的眉眼才柔和了一些。Plan侧身让他进来，谁知刚一关上门就在玄关被抱住了。浅浅的呼吸抚过脖颈，Mean几乎要把自己完全埋进他的肩膀。

 

时间一分一秒的过，绕是再三告诫过自己不可以过度接触Mean的生活，Plan还是被Mean这一番寻求安慰的表现给弄得心烦意乱。“你吃东西了吗？要不我去给你做一些？”他问。

 

语气里关心的意味很浓，好像一双摩挲着后背缓解他糟糕情绪的手，Mean喃喃地说不要。

 

Plan回过身去，看到Mean骨节分明的手指一颗一颗解开了衬衫的扣子，接着Mean连同衬衫一同脱掉了，任性地扔给他：“丢掉。”

 

Plan心里满腔疑惑，接过散乱衣物的时候看到了衬衫领口上显眼的红色唇印。

 

Mean背过他走向沙发，沿着宽阔的肩背向下至裤子松松挂在上面的腰胯，充满力量的线条像奔跑捕食的狮子一样在他眼前铺展开。他挪不开眼，脖颈和耳朵都攀爬上了一层难耐的热度。对Mean的渴望远比他想象的狂热，只有他自己知道接到电话时他的指尖是如何发颤、他的心跳又是如何躁乱的，他在打开门的前一刻把这些藏得完完整整，又想用自己的方式开始这次“拥有”和“付出”的过程。

 

Mean的眼神像在问他为什么还不听从安排去把衣服丢掉，他伸手把西装扔到一边，接着脱下了自己的T恤。

 

和Mean一样赤裸着上半身，他的身材和Mean相比要绵软得多。被嫌弃的衬衫他却穿在了身上，连同那个唇印也覆盖住他的脖颈，他迎着Mean的眼光，毫无耻意地扣好扣子。

 

Mean单腿踩住茶几边缘，倚靠着沙发后背，修身的西装裤描摹着腿部修长的轮廓，他抽出放在桌上的烟，歪头点燃。

 

星星点点的火光亮起，就像曾经照亮Plan暗沉天空的星星。Plan便更加难耐，他想要把Mean一切细微的表情变化都印在眼睛里，最好能无所阻碍地看到和他同样滚滚燃烧的欲火。

 

短裤顺着腿部的精致的线条滑落，Plan走上前，缓缓地侧坐在Mean的腿边。Mean低下头，飘忽的视线仿佛停留在他身体的每一个部位，好像也剥开了他的衣服。夹着烟的手搭在屈起的膝盖上，小臂蔓延着微微凸起的青色血管，似乎很满意他的做法，Mean轻轻拍了拍他的头，烟灰也跟着下落，落进敞开的领口，先一步尝到了肌肤的滑嫩。

 

“还有一件呢？”他问。

 

视线向上望进Mean的眼睛，Plan顺从又乖巧，他说：“Mean来帮我脱呀。”

 

绒绒的灰色地毯上横陈着光滑的小腿，裸露的膝盖在灯光下带着一点暖黄色光泽。Plan抬手似乎是想去拿Mean的烟，可反过来却被Mean抢先捻灭，因为他觉得Plan应该更适合别的东西。

 

比如——

 

他拿起桌上一颗水亮的草莓抵在Plan嘴边，Plan垂下眼睛看了看，嘴唇缓缓张开，整齐的小牙咬了上来。草莓清甜的香味和水嫩的果肉共同刺激着感官，他望向Mean的眼睛，睫毛柔柔软软的像蝶翼垂落，又像小草的卷边，红润的舌尖若隐若现，将莓果的嫩肉卷进诱人的嘴巴。剩下一半被Mean放进嘴里，被投喂的小猫嘴唇留下了果肉的汁液，亮晶晶的，看上去比草莓更需待人品尝。

 

食指的戒指正好抵住下巴小小的钝角，微微一用力，Plan便随着他轻柔的力道仰起脸，黑亮的眼睛和他视线交缠。又是这样——他仔细地凝视——爱意像被切开而四溢的蛋糕夹心弥漫在那双纯情的眼眸，Mean一直想不通它出现在Plan眼睛里的原因，可他又觉得珍惜。

 

感受到他的靠近，Plan闭上了双眼。双手抓挠着他大腿处的布料，握紧又松开，Mean接着把舌头更加深入，Plan的呼吸便又加重了一层。交融的唇齿带动了灼烧而至的热流，Mean固执地用手摩挲着漂亮的侧颈，不让那个唇印和Plan的脖子有任何接触。

 

这是毫无意义的占有欲，Plan心里的归属感却将他填满。

 

被这样吻着，好像也被他爱着。

 

Plan满足地伸手摸向Mean的腰腹，顺着人鱼线向上，腹肌带着勃发的热度。沉沦更深的时候，Mean口袋里的手机开始狂躁地响起，他终于忍不住暂停了这个吻，经历了前几次的空落，他掐了一下Mean的腰，Mean皱了皱眉疑惑地看着他，他说：“你要走吗？”

 

谁会在这个时候选择离开？

 

Mean从口袋里掏出手机，也不看是谁，直接关了机扔在沙发上。

 

割裂房间旖旎的嘈杂声绝对不会再次出现，现在谁也别想阻止欲念从那一点小火星变成燎原的大火。

 

Mean干脆翻身将人压在了沙发上，倒是不窄，动作却不能尽兴，他十分想看Plan那双细直嫩白的腿被分开到极致时会紧绷成多么美妙的弧度。“自己脱掉。”Mean说，支配和驯服的欲望伴随着热流铺散开，而认主的猫也会歪头听从他的命令。

 

迎着Mean炽热的眼神，Plan只觉得自己快要烧起来，他不知道Mean要让他脱掉哪一件，但他凭借本能选择了更加隐蔽的那块遮挡。

 

他抬起腰，单手圈着Mean的脖颈，另一只手向下找到弹性的布料，内裤从大腿到小腿，最后滑到脚踝，挂在纤细的踝骨上晃晃悠悠，然后自足尖滑落，像从嫩绿叶尖坠落的露水。

 

Mean却变本加厉地贴着他的耳朵说：“腿再张开一点。”

 

Plan忽然涌上了一阵羞赧，他知道现在这件事是真的要发生了。无论之前做了多少准备、无论他用怎样熟练的手段去勾引现在在他身上的这个人，都不能丢掉他毫无性经验的事实。就像平安夜被包装成各种礼品赋予了各种意义的苹果，再怎么斑斓、再怎么花哨，他最终也只是一颗苹果。

 

他太过于珍惜和Mean的这次相遇了，珍惜到可以不顾一切地付出所有，所以他不想违抗Mean。他是Mean的宠物，也是Mean嘴边的烟草，星星点点的红光中他燃掉了自己，但他仍旧觉得值得。

 

因为他是Mean的瘾，他能让Mean感到快乐。

 

就是这样的偏执，只要选择了就会毫无保留，哪怕最后被烧成了灰烬他也会觉得甘之如饴。

 

亲密无间的膝盖缓缓地和同伴分别，Plan偏头闭上眼睛，眼角红得像落下来的晚霞，他张开双腿，等待着欲望的发泄也等待着他用来欺骗自己的爱意。

 

Mean眼神更加深沉。Plan躺在他的身子底下，衬衫的下摆铺开，像一朵圣洁的百合，Plan的神情也像这馥郁的花一样纯净，散发花香都带着羞意。

 

但是纯净的人却张着腿等待着他的爱抚和拯救。

 

他只想把人弄得更脏。

 

手掌沿着大腿摸索到了身后，Mean没想到的是，那里湿润松软，显然是做过准备的。他轻笑起来，忽然捉住了Plan的另一只手向后面去。小野猫像是受到了什么惊吓，瞪圆了眼睛抽出自己软乎乎的小手。“我，我弄过了，不用……”Plan耳朵红得不像话，他抱紧了Mean的脖子，头埋进眼前的肩颈怎么也不愿意松手。

 

耳朵的热度紧贴着皮肤传递给了Mean，Mean觉得此刻Plan像极了一个初尝禁果的高中生，想尽一切办法要在爱人面前表现得经验老道，可只要稍加挑逗就能暴露出青涩又稚嫩的本质。他不再继续勉强，抓了一个抱枕垫高Plan的腰部。

 

一条腿搭在沙发靠背，一条腿被他握住了脚踝，Plan无所顾忌地朝他敞开了身体。手臂支撑在Plan头侧，无论如何，他不愿意放过Plan任何一个被快感折磨的表情。

 

Plan望着他的眼睛，深深地望着，眷恋地望着，好像在叫他留下来。

 

留在眼睛里，留在身体里，似乎这也是他对Plan浓烈的渴望。

 

Plan轻轻扣住了他的侧颈，深沉的目光交错里，Plan难耐地拉着他的手放在胸口，温软的手心盖住他的手背，他们交叠的双手在Plan的心脏上方随着呼吸起起伏伏。扣住他侧颈的手撩人地抓挠了几下，他听到Plan哑着嗓子柔声说：“摸摸我。”

 

这就是他的小野猫。

 

渴求着他的抚摸，珍惜着他的触碰，温顺得仿佛能接受他所有的放纵。

 

他俯下身子，将柔嫩的皮肤一一舔过，耳后他私心留下了印痕，Plan喘息加重，却偏过头任由他烙印。

 

摩擦声和接吻的黏腻声搅混在一起，Mean试探着进入时Plan微微皱起眉，很显然是痛感占据上风。Mean起了坏心思，沉下身体用力一挺，果然看到Plan瞪大眼睛痛呼出声的表情。但Plan是个足够乖巧的宠物，主人给予的疼痛他不曾怨怼过分毫，只是可怜地颤抖着身体接纳。嫩粉色的指甲都不忍在它握住的肩膀上留下任何伤痕，Plan咬着下唇咽下过度的喘息——明明是迷乱的情事，Mean却看到那双眼睛里清透的情意。

 

应该是痛的，Plan应该是痛的，可是面对这样一个恶劣且不体贴的上位者，Plan脸上却没有任何的不情愿。

 

Plan轻轻地笑起来，抬起头亲了亲他的嘴角。像是小孩终于等到了自己心念已久的糖果。

 

他突然很想问问Plan为什么非要引诱他。

 

过去他得到的理由似乎都太过于肤浅，他开始反常地期待真相之外的真相。

 

所以，所以他要往更深处去，他要和Plan无限地贴近，近到没有任何缝隙时他就可以探知到那撩人外壳下最深最软的地方。

 

其实Plan并不觉得有多疼，Mean吻着他，Mean进入他，三年间的空白和等待令他这一刹那只有一个念头——他被Mean填满了。

 

原来真的能盼到这一天。

 

Mean也能察觉到Plan的迫不及待，脆弱的地方随着他的深入紧缩，又在主人深深的呼吸中放松了下来，一来一回的滋味儿太销魂，Mean按捺不住地低头奖励了那个微张着朝他索求的嘴唇一个吻。他把Plan吻得双眼迷蒙，大张的腿合起来缠住了他的腰。

 

“还痛吗？”他软下心肠，柔声问。

 

刚才被他欺负得快要落泪的人却摇摇头，双脚抵着他的后腰要两个人结合得更紧密，Plan说：“你给的，都不疼。”

 

他的欲望热潮一般在这句话尾音落地时猛烈地涌动起来，他不知道Plan是取悦还是真情，但他知道自己从心脏处扩散开的快感不仅仅是来自于性交的发泄。

 

他几乎是红着眼睛摆动腰，他看到Plan用力地喘着、不自觉地呻吟着迎合他，仰起的脖颈像一件精美的艺术品，他也终于能够给那一片瓷白印上属于自己的痕迹。

 

Plan没多久就高潮了，拖长的呻吟听得人更加兴奋，那之前他一直在像发情的小猫一样细碎地叫着Mean的名字，好像他的世界里也只剩下了Mean。Mean怎么可能错过这样的景色，无论是眼角滑下来的泪还是被咬出了白痕的下唇，亦或是从耳根蔓延到脖颈的粉红，Plan高潮的样子，他甚至想要像标本一样钉在心里永久留存。

 

那是散发着奇异香气的罂粟，是爱人眼中跳动的情焰。他的发尾、他的脖颈、他的腕骨，那是欲火的载体。

 

那也是欲望本身。

 

所以想保护他，想占有他，想和他这样度过往后无数个年岁。Mean在激烈的喘息和皮肤透彻的紧贴中，突然找到了被藏在规整生活中的另一个自己。

 

他不是步步为营的集团继承人，不是哪位女孩的适配对象，他只是被Plan点燃的火焰，仅此而已。

 

正如Mean所说的，他真的没有轻易地放过Plan，沙发、卧室，就连浴室也留下了两个人交叠的回忆。Plan膝盖红了一片，那是因为他实在支撑不住大腿牵扯筋骨的疼痛和后面的酸胀，只能向Mean求饶用口交作为交换。

 

他没有底线地满足Mean的一切，因为这一天他实在等了太久太久。

 

跪落在坚硬的地面上，喷头洒下来的水珠打湿了他的睫毛，朦胧的水汽让他的眼睛湿润又模糊。

 

Mean抬起他的下巴，拇指轻轻摩挲过他的嘴唇，他在Mean的眼睛里看到了贪恋。太多的感情他不敢想，哪怕只是身体，Mean想要他，他也会觉得满足。

 

水花散落在脸颊，他的手抚上Mean结实的大腿，他知道Mean喜欢看他的脸，于是就故意迎着赤裸的目光一点一点地张嘴含住。看到他不适地皱眉，Mean安抚地摸了摸他的头发。

 

你看，就这样一点小小的温柔，他可以当做生命的全部来对待。

 

他想：我怎么会这么喜欢Mean呢。

 

喜欢到可以放下所有倔强和自我去做一个用欲念勾引的坏人。

 

Mean的额发被水打湿，只留下几缕散落在前额，Plan的嘴唇轻轻碰了碰前端，视线向上看着他伸出嫣红的舌头舔弄，他便抓紧了Plan后脑的头发轻喘。眯着眼睛微仰起头，水珠随着喉结的滚动下滑过胸口，Plan看到Mean陷入情欲的样子自己也难耐地渴望触碰。他没想到自己会这样轻易地败下阵来，说不行的人是他，现在想要的人也是他。

 

也许是看到了他不自觉地去摸自己，也许是听到了他细微的呻吟，Mean拉起他抵在冰冷墙体上时，他的脑袋已经被情欲烧得昏昏沉沉。他只知道后背很凉，Mean的胸口和嘴唇很热。

 

将他的一条腿架在臂弯，Mean毫无阻碍地挺了进来。他腿软得几乎要站不住，眼眶顿时涌上热流，接着眼泪断了线似的落下来，他呜咽着说不行，双手无力地推拒了几下又在Mean揽着他的腰舔吻他耳朵的时候软下了身体。

 

“乖一点，”Mean的声音夹杂的粗喘越发性感，他一面残忍地用力一面温柔地对他说，“我会对你好的。”

 

像在他心里烙下了一个承诺。

 

【9】

 

也许真的是被欺负得狠了，如果不是Mean要走，Plan根本不想起床。跟经纪人Sutee请假说不去公司报到，Sutee只是敷衍地应了几句，然后告诉他明天跟Perth有一个颁奖活动需要参加。

 

一般来说，这种室内活动通常轮不到他，更何况还是个上流聚集的颁奖典礼。于是不出所料的，他在Sutee发来的名单里看到了Mean的名字。

 

年前Sutee给Perth接了一部剧，反响还不错，Sutee惯会揣摩Ken的意思，所以怎么也不愿意让正在上升期的Perth再跟Plan这个被公司放弃的工具有什么捆绑关系。他已经好久没跟Perth一同工作了，刚得了一辆新车的Perth迫不及待地要给他看，说什么也要开车来接。Plan确实担心Perth的驾驶技术，但他觉得自己头昏脑涨的可能更危险，最后也只能答应。

 

到了会场，Sutee就在入场口等他们，Perth开车慢了些，下车就被Sutee数落了一通，连同副驾驶的Plan也因为“不帮Perth开车”被连坐，两个人像小学生似的跟在Sutee身后对视着耸耸肩。

 

Plan跟Perth同个休息室，造型师头发刚给他吹了一半，另一边还扎着一小撮头发，Perth就拍了他的照片发ig说“Plan哥发芽了”。Sutee看到了于是要求Perth删掉，一个要拿手机一个不愿给，僵持的时候突然进来一个工作人员说给Plan安排了新的休息室要带他走。

 

一时间三个人都有些懵，两个人是真懵，只有Plan是假懵。Perth问他怎么回事，Sutee问工作人员是不是搞错了，他对Perth摇摇头。其实不用想就知道是Mean安排的，他不排斥，心里期待得很，说不定打开休息室的门就能看到那双弯弯的眼睛，自己昏昏沉沉的脑袋也能变得清明些。

 

从椅子上站起来的时候他才察觉到自己身体的虚弱，摸了摸发烫的脸颊他仔细看看镜子里的自己，上妆后显得也不怎么憔悴，他便接过Perth递过来的西装跟工作人员走了出去。

 

只可惜打开那间休息室的门，他看到的是里面的空空荡荡，什么人也没有，只有刺眼的灯落下清冷的光线。

 

“嘿！”

 

他吓得差点跳起来。

 

门后那个得逞的人眼睛都笑成了一条线，他只想踹那人一脚再骂一句脏话。

 

可是不行，那是他的金主。

 

无聊、幼稚的金主。

 

但是他喜欢。

 

看着Plan眼睛都瞪圆了的样子Mean觉得自己被烦扰的心情顿时好了许多。Plan还扎着头发，跟ig里的一样，像一颗破土的小小幼芽，Mean看到别人那么近距离拍Plan心里总觉得不对劲儿，要把Plan带到自己的领地里，那样他才安心。关好门，他抬手把受了惊吓的小野猫抱在怀里，以为小猫总要张牙舞爪一阵，没曾想Plan竟然安安静静地窝在他怀里。

 

那天早上离开的时候他也抱过Plan，他正要出门，Plan凑上来踮脚吻他。早餐他看到Plan切了苹果，因此他并不奇怪Plan嘴里属于苹果的清甜味道。嘴唇接触的刹那间他开始愣神，好像坐着时光机回到了那个黑漆漆的酒吧。

 

停了电人群嘈杂，舞池里只能看到一个个黑色的模糊轮廓。苹果就是那个时候抵在他嘴角的，又软又甜的嘴唇，还有在他手掌下起伏的柔韧的身体。

 

狂乱的心跳从六年前回到了如今，他克制不住地揽住Plan的腰，用力加深了这个吻。他把Plan吻得后仰，手臂却像要把人嵌进身体里。直到Plan发出不适的轻哼，他才意识到自己做得过分了些。

 

放开的时候Plan嘴巴红了一圈，却没怪他，也是这样靠上他的肩膀。

 

他们没能温存太久，因为他还有很多事情要去处理，上车时Mean才发现自己口袋里多了一把钥匙。也许是刚才接吻拥抱的时候这个小野猫塞进来的，他笑了笑，小心地放了回去。

 

关于Maria的事情，父亲没有多问，只是告诉他不喜欢还能另有选择，但是和Maria要解释清楚，他站在书房里捏紧了拳头，只觉得有什么话要脱口而出，可是所有的感情还在心口绞成乱糟糟的一团，他一再忍耐，最终也没能说清楚。

 

胸口痒痒的，他这才察觉到Plan的手随着他敞开的领口钻了进去，放肆地向下一直到腹部，小野猫抬起头来舔了舔嘴唇。

 

“把我身上弄成那样什么都不能露，自己穿的比艺人都过分。”

 

Mean轻笑着，抬手去解Plan的衬衫纽扣：“你身上什么样子，给我看看。”

 

Plan倒也不躲，任由Mean解了两颗，露出白皙胸口上的红痕。他甚至拉着Mean的手往他领口里伸，微翘着嘴角，明目张胆地开始了诱惑的行径。Mean还是敏锐地察觉到了手心触到的体温的不同寻常。“发烧了？”他倾身贴上Plan的额头。

 

“那边休息室太热。”Plan不自然地想要拒绝这个动作，抬眼看到Mean皱眉的样子，于是只好落败似的偏头承认，“下了活动就去医院。”

 

“谁送你？”Mean跟上前，伸手探到了Plan的额头。

 

“就，Perth啊。”

 

Mean就知道会是这个答案，他扣住Plan的后颈把人拉到自己面前，不满地问：“这种事怎么还要瞒我？”

 

外面造型师在敲门，Plan要去开门，又被Mean握住了手腕。

 

向前逼了几步直接把人抵在墙上，Mean再次压迫下来和Plan接吻，吻得太重以致于Plan觉得自己是被野兽实打实地咬了一口。

 

“不喜欢你有事瞒我。”鼻尖贴着鼻尖，Mean轻声说。

 

了解到了Mean的占有欲，Plan就自觉地待在了Mean的领地里。他安抚地亲了亲Mean的嘴角说：“我怕你嫌我麻烦。”

 

Mean没想到Plan会这样回答，空落的心口一下子被填满了，“这么在意我？”

 

Plan耳朵刹那间红了，微不可察地点了点头，像极了一个没谈过恋爱的小孩，生涩清纯。

 

敲门声又响了一次，怕耽误活动他们只好分开。Mean坐回沙发，他从镜子里正好对上Plan偷看他的视线，目光相碰时Plan心虚地看向别处，他勾了勾嘴角，双手交扣着搭在大腿上。“今晚送你去医院。”

 

Plan低下头，按亮了手机屏又按灭，然后轻轻地“嗯”了一声，像一只小猫被挠下巴发出了舒适呼噜声。

 

【10】

 

红毯自然是要跟Perth一起走。Perth心思单纯，问起休息室的事来Plan就装不清楚，把问题甩给主办方，Perth也就信了。但不巧的是，Perth看到了他的腕表，Mean在他出门前刚给他带上。

 

Patek Philippe，他自己赚个几十年也不一定能买得起的手表。

 

蓝色的表盘上承载了金色的星空，外圈的钻石就像庞大宇宙中的其他星体。

 

“哥你这手表哪来啊我的天，你中大奖了？”

 

“就……”他不太自然地把手抽回来，“Sutee哥不是嫌我太寒酸嘛，就买了个假的装装样子。”

 

Perth当然相信，接着说：“今天跟Sutee哥聊的时候我才想起来，哥你合约快到期了是吗。”

 

Plan点点头：“还有几个月吧。”

 

“那，你不续了？”

 

看着Perth清亮的眼睛他突然害怕开口，可是再怎么样也还是要说的。“不续了，可能会有别家公司签我。还有……”他轻轻地抚摸着腕表，停顿了几秒，“你听Sutee哥的，最近……和我划清界限比较好。”

 

Perth的笑容就僵在脸上：“哥你在跟我开玩笑吗？”

 

“没有开玩笑，是为你好，如果你还想在这个公司待下去的话。”

 

Perth发现，Plan跟Sutee说了同样的话。

 

“Plan这三年怎么过来的你不知道吗，你觉得Ken哥那种人会安安静静地放他走吗？为你好Perth，他可能会出事，最好不要再跟他扯上关系，公司已经决定把你往一线捧，别自毁前程。”

 

车子已经停在红毯前，工作人员走上前将车门拉开。

 

Perth看着Plan修饰平整的表情，忽然涌上了一阵无力感。“是因为三年前的事对不对。”

 

Plan没有回答，轻轻撞了撞他的胳膊：“该下车了。”

 

这样的一个颁奖典礼，媒体的焦点往往不会停留在他们身上，和Perth在红毯另一端接受了一个采访后他就无人问津，只能站在一旁等着还在被采访的Perth一同入场。

 

红毯突然变得躁动起来，主持人几乎是提高了一个声调去压下高涨的尖叫。Mean下车整理西装，Plan就在不起眼的小角落里目不转睛地看着挺拔地站在人群中央的Mean，趁着嘈杂将自己的爱意化为目光落在那个总是耀眼的男人身上，偷偷地，趁所有人都不知道的时候，就像三年前他在喧闹的黑暗中偷来了一个吻。

 

和Mean一同的女伴是最近在国际电影节上刚获奖的影后，Plan看到这里心里还是别扭了一下。Mean朝他的方向微微偏过了头，随后同主持人简短地讲了几句话就签好字走向采访区。

 

Perth的采访此时也到了尾声，Mean朝他走过来，周身压迫的气场更浓，他下意识地挪开眼神，随着Perth一同入了场。

 

但入场后看着座椅上的名牌他又只能发愣。

 

Mean坐在他左边。

 

他和Perth的位置很靠后，几乎跟粉丝并排，为此Sutee还表达了一下不满，那意思是他拖累了Perth。可是Mean这种身份居然会坐在他的身边，很显然，这不是主办方的安排。

 

整场下来，Plan只觉得自己的身体都要僵掉了。Mean的膝盖时不时轻轻地撞撞他，以致于Perth和他说话他也只能敷衍。

 

他趁着灯光暗下来的时候去偷看身边的Mean，结果仍旧被Mean抓个正着，那双眼睛又为了他弯起来，于是他可耻地发现自己的耳朵也跟着发热发烫。

 

这种热度一直到坐上Mean的车都没有出现好转。Perth执意要送他去医院，后来被他和Sutee双双阻止了，应付了一场活动下来他也有些疲惫，一路上安安静静地倚靠着车窗。

 

Mean又伸手过来探他的额头，感知到不正常的体温时拧紧了眉头，“生病了要早去医院。”

 

“嗯。”Plan累极了，眼睛都不想睁开，伴随着流动的音乐和掠过的灯光脑袋里做梦一般闪过些乱七八糟的片段，恍恍惚惚的也不知道自己到底睡没睡着。清醒的时候是他感觉到有人的手臂正揽过他的肩膀，他立即睁开了眼睛，见到是Mean才有回归现实的真实感。

 

“到了。”Mean替他解开安全带，下车将车门打开。

 

Plan身上无力，整个人像慢半拍似的。

 

“要我抱你进去？”

 

Plan软绵绵地下了车，Mean伸手搀住他的胳膊。

 

“不想上头条。”Plan抽出了被微凉掌心握住的手臂。

 

Mean替他将车门关好，脸上挂着笑意：“这么怕让别人知道我是你的人啊。”

 

这话说得很不对劲，Plan脑袋再怎么昏沉也听得出来。他才是Mean的人，Mean却从来不独属于他。Mean倒是无所谓的，说出来的话不过是在和情人调情，所以他沉沦下去又必须要保持清醒。

 

医院人多眼杂，Mean现在的知名度不比一线差，难保不会被人发现。就算他是难堪的污点，也绝对不能沾染在Mean的身上。

 

看到Mean似乎是要跟他一同进去，Plan转身停下了脚步。“在这里等我吧。”

 

Mean脸上的笑意渐渐散去：“你不想让我陪你吗？”

 

Plan一愣，他怎么不想。从休息室拥抱的时候，他就很想靠着Mean，一直一直靠着，仿佛借由这个动作就能让他被抽离的精力重新填充进空荡荡的身体。可是他不能。做一个省心的情人才能在Mean的身边留得久一点，那些恋人间才有的小情绪，他必须得藏好。

 

“打个针而已，很快的。”他戴上口罩，是铁了心要跟Mean隔离开来。

 

Mean握住他的手臂把他拉了回来，对上疑惑的眼睛，他问：“还是你想让别人陪你？”

 

Plan根本听不懂他在说什么，两个人沉默地对视了一阵，Mean气馁地叹了口气。“算了，你进去吧，我等你。”

 

小野猫做了宠物以后乖巧得要命，可是Mean也想看看小野猫任性的样子，不知怎的，这样的乖巧他总觉得有些心疼。

 

等着Plan的空闲，他打开手机继续去看上次没看完的专访。

 

Plan正笑意盈盈地看着主持人。

 

“初恋啊，下雨天的时候遇到的。他看我没有办法回家，就送了我一把伞。”

 

“哦吼所以是一见钟情？”

 

“我很早就注意到他了，那个时候我的位置靠窗，窗外就是他们室外活动的场地，常常抬头就能看到他。”

 

“那后来呢？你们后来有发展吗？”

 

“有啊，”Plan点点自己嘴唇，“初吻。”

 

主持人立刻坐直了身体：“怎么样怎么样啊，初吻的感觉怎么样。”

 

“就……最开始乱糟糟的，”Plan笑了笑，“感觉自己像做了小偷。”

 

“为什么这样比喻啊，太奇怪了吧。”

 

“当然奇怪啦，我趁乱偷吻的，他可能现在也不知道是我。”

 

“现在也不知道？Plan弟弟的初恋其实是暗恋？”

 

“是啊，也可能他知道了，因为讨厌我所以第二天立刻收拾东西出国了。”

 

主持人笑着摆手：“不可能啦，Plan弟弟很可爱，哪个女孩会讨厌啊。”

 

“我觉得姐姐你一会儿可能会讨厌我。”

 

“啊？为什么会这么说？”

 

“因为刚才我讲的故事其实从小说里看到的。”

 

随着主持人的笑声Mean也跟着笑起来。

 

“讲真的，Plan弟弟遇到喜欢的人会一直暗恋吗？”

 

Plan双手交扣在一起，回答得似乎很认真：“我不会直接告诉他，但我会追。”

 

“那Plan弟弟会用什么方法追呢？”

 

“追人没什么方法吧，”Plan笑着说，轻轻歪了歪头，好像头顶有两只小狐狸耳朵在狡黠地转来转去。“他想要什么就给什么，不喜欢苹果就送他玫瑰，不喜欢玫瑰就送他红酒，总有一种他会喜欢的。”

 

Plan有喜欢的人，Mean看得出来。

 

刚才那段初恋时并不是在撒谎，留恋和温柔在他脸上是藏不住的。

 

他盯着屏幕下意识地去咬食指的指甲。心烦意乱时他总爱这么做，后来被P'Nook说像个不成熟的小孩他就极力地克制，现在再生的习惯伴随着难以言说的失落感正从心口缓缓地扩散开。

 

这太糟糕了，因为他对Plan产生了比肉欲要难搞一万倍的感情。

 

明明是他想看Plan失控，到头来失控的却是他自己。

 

车里越发憋闷，他正打算下车抽支烟，然后就看见不远处Plan拖着脚步一瘸一拐地朝他走过来。以为Plan又受了伤，他大步迎上去搂住了Plan的肩膀，忙问他怎么了。

 

Plan借力随他一起走到车门前，冷着脸把口罩摘到下巴，缓了很久才开口：“护士下手太狠了。”

 

Mean没忍住，一下子笑了出来，Plan瞪他，他笑眯眯地讨好似的将手放在Plan屁股上，低头在尖尖的小耳朵旁说话：“给你揉揉？”

 

呼吸灌进来Plan只觉得腰都要软了，他躲了一下打开车门：“回家再说。”

 

大概是那一剂用力过猛的针，Plan在车上就被困意的袭击得溃不成军，勉强眯了一小会儿又觉得脑袋里像塞了几块皱皱巴巴的纸团一样烦乱。上楼时Mean要过来扶他被他拒绝了，恍惚间看到不远处的树后有奇奇怪怪的影子，他心里发毛，撇下Mean跑过去却一无所获。心里越发不安，追上来的Mean一脸疑惑地搂住他的肩膀问他什么事，他只能开玩笑的说也许是见鬼了。Mean揉揉他的脑袋，非要搂抱着和他一起上楼。

 

到家以后洗了澡舒缓下来就更觉得无力，眼睛抬都抬不起来，只能一边提醒着自己不能睡，一边趁着Mean去洗澡坐在床头抱着玩偶头一点一点地打盹儿。

 

Mean出来正好看见这一幕，整张脸都快要埋进毛绒玩具里的小猫只露出一个头毛乖顺的头顶。眼看着摇摇欲坠的身体就要歪向坚硬的地面Mean眼疾手快地上前让人靠上了自己的肩膀。

 

感受到体温的Plan迷迷糊糊地抬起头，又揉揉眼睛，看到Mean的侧脸以后顺从地吻上了轻抿着的嘴角，嘴唇慢慢地向下一直滑至侧颈，手也不老实地钻进为了留宿方便他专门给Mean买的睡衣。

 

Mean按住他的手阻止了他，他的掌心软软地贴在Mean柔韧的腹肌上。

 

“不做吗？”他歪了歪头，疑惑地看着一言不发的Mean。

 

听了这话的Mean却皱起眉来：“你看着我像禽兽吗？”

 

Plan眨巴眨巴眼：“那你留在这儿就是为了睡觉？”

 

“嗯。”

 

突如其来简练的坦率让Plan一时失去了语言组织能力，只能呆愣愣地看着Mean。他觉得可能是自己烧坏了脑子导致听觉也出现了问题。

 

“我想陪你。”Mean接着说。

 

其实Mean完全不需要为他做这种多余的事，Plan想，他只要成为Mean无聊时的消遣就好。就像一只宠物猫，主人呼唤的时候他就过来蹭蹭主人的小腿享受主人温柔的爱抚，主人遗忘他的时候他就安安静静地待在一边自己玩玩毛线球，不需要多余的施舍和牵绊，他不想成为Mean的负担。

 

正想开口说话时，Mean的手机响了起来，是Maria，他看了一眼Plan，Plan正低头揪着玩偶的耳朵。他没有避讳，直接按了接听。

 

和Maria把事情讲清楚了，她倒是没显得多么惊讶，联姻的双方即使是有好感但感情基础也是薄弱，Maria只是说有点可惜，说希望以后他们还是朋友。这通电话是为了提醒他后天有个私人宴会要去参加，这是在他们俩还在发展时定下来的，Maria是他的女伴。

 

他应了几声，没什么特别的事情就挂了电话。

 

转头看到Plan扯玩偶的样子，他突然又想拿出自己的逗猫棒来。于是他跟Plan说：“Maria有事叫我回去。”

 

Plan还不知晓Mean和Maria的事情，听了这话他手下的动作都停了停，随后又抬起头来平静地看着Mean应答：“好。”

 

没想到会得到这么毫无起伏波澜的一个字，Mean的眉头拧得越发紧了，语气也重了些，问他：“你真的希望我走？”

 

Plan又低下头去扯玩偶的耳朵。

 

Mean干脆掰过了他的下巴强硬地让两个人对视。他看到Plan因为高热而发红的脸颊，还有湿漉漉的眼睛，接着听到Plan小声地对他说：“你没必要为了我放弃什么，我又不会因为你不在这里就跑掉。”

 

这句话好像一针软化剂，Mean手上的力道松了，肩膀也随着颓了下来，他摇头叹气，用几乎只有他自己才能听清的音量说了句：“你就不能撒撒娇求我留下来吗......”

 

Plan没听清，迷茫地看着他。

 

他只好无奈地坐在Plan身边，眼尾下垂着，带一点委屈的语气说：“不想走，想抱你睡觉，可以吗？”

 

尾音温柔的问句让Plan本来就滚烫的身体烧得更加热烈。他真的拿Mean一点办法都没有，只好自暴自弃地倾身靠在Mean宽厚的肩膀上。

 

Mean搂紧了他，嘴唇贴着他的发旋儿轻吻，眷恋的样子仿佛在用自己绵柔的爱意把人包裹起来。Plan的脸颊泛着病态又憔悴的红，病弱的身体也软软的没有力气，他看着只剩下了心疼。轻柔地摩挲着热度未降的脸颊，他抱着Plan倒在床上，Plan听话的又往他肩颈处埋了埋。

 

“明天还有个私人宴会？”Mean轻声问。

 

Plan点点头，闭着眼睛快要睡去的样子。

 

“不能推了？多休息一下。”

 

过了几秒，Plan含含混混地说：“Lina姐姐特意邀请的，Ken哥说必须要去。”

 

听到这个名字Mean心里就觉得不痛快，甚至于对自己在国外那三年产生了恼怒的情绪。他恨不得要Plan立刻就到他的身边来，然后他会用尽自己所有的一切将这只小野猫留住，让他无处可逃。

 

一下一下抚摸着Plan后脑的头发，感受均匀的呼吸轻轻柔柔划过脖颈，Mean觉得自己有必要向Plan报备一下：“我可能会跟Maria一起去。”

 

Plan没有回应，怀里的身体呼吸渐稳，Mean低头看看，生病的小猫已经睡着了，他无奈的在额头落了一个吻，又给两个人掖好了被子，这才随着呼吸和心跳声睡去。

 

TBC


End file.
